The Letter
by Kiss-the-Smurf
Summary: Here is another Handefty/HeftyXHandy story I actually written myself in one day! This takes place in the last few chapters of "I Love You, Handy" before they both moved into their new house. In this short story, Handy finds a letter which Hefty had written for him before they were together as a couple. Contains SmurfxSmurf and some fluff. Enjoy! :)


It had been a couple of days after the celebration of their friends' return from Smurf Paradise. After they were welcomed back with open arms with the acceptation of their relationship from Papa Smurf, Hefty and Handy's lives were soon about to change. The Smurfs announced that they were going to build a bigger house for the two of them, and the boys couldn't have been happier. Plus, with the help from everyone in the village, they've managed to build their home from the models of Handy's blueprints done before winter came around. Now all that was left to do was move everything from the boys' houses over to their new home.

Handy's house had already been emptied and was going to be turned into an extra woodshop area for him to create new inventions. Hefty's house was still being cleared out as some of his belongings were transferred over to their new dream house. When there wasn't much left for the Smurfs to help out with, both Handy and Hefty decided to take care of the rest by themselves.

It was close to sunset in the cold end of November as they gathered up the rest of Hefty's things before heading out. Handy gave out a sigh in relief coming out of Hefty's house as he put the last of his stuff stashed neatly in a box with the rest of the packed boxes.

"Man, I sure hope that's everything," Handy said to himself.

Moments later, Hefty came out with another box and placed it next to where Handy put his. He wiped off some of the sweat from above his brow and exhaled heavily before he turned to Handy feeling exhausted.

"Think that's the last of it," he said to him rather tiredly. "Good thing most of my weight equipment had already been smurfed long ago."

"Heheheh, well I'm glad we didn't have to go through all that," Handy giggled. "I don't think I could ever manage to smurf all that in one sitting!"

"Heheheh, well I can as long I'm in smurfy shape," Hefty chuckled and flexed an arm out for him.

"Oh, Hefty!" the little inventor giggled more as his face blushed red from watching him flex. "So, you think we got everything?"

"I'd say so, but just to be sure I wanna double check."

"I'll smurf with you just in case," Handy insisted with a smile.

"Heheh, alright then," the muscled Smurf smiled sweetly as he heads back inside.

The noble inventor follows him as he enters back in his old mushroom house to look around for anything else. Hefty looked around in another room while Handy searched where his bedroom use to be. His head turned to where Hefty's bed once was as he remembered all the good times he had when he first fell in love with him. He was so happy that he could relive that memory over and over again. Then he turned his head over to the fireplace and remembered how warm and smurfy it was when he was welcomed that very night. Not to mention the aroma of the fruitcake Hefty had to himself.

Handy decided to take a small stroll around the area just for a while. It was clear that the whole place was entirely emptied. However, he wanted to enjoy and cherish the times he and Hefty had before they had to leave. And as he walked on over to where the table once was, he suddenly noticed something crumpled up on the hard, wooden floor that caught his eye.

Curious, he kneeled down and picked the disposed waste and seen it was an old used paper that had already been written in ink. Knowing Handy, he should've just thrown it away, but something else had made him decide that he should look into it. So, he slowly opened up the crumpled piece of paper carefully smoothing out the edges as he began to look in what was on it. And then all of a sudden, his eyes widened with his jaw dropped as he gave out a small gasp. He had realized that the paper he was reading happened to be a letter... a letter written for him. And not just any letter. It was love letter...

He couldn't believe with his own eyes that Hefty had actually written him a letter he never even knew about. His heart began to race with his body trembling as he stood up to read what he had written.

* * *

_Dear Handy,_

_There's so much I've wanted to tell you for the last few months after what happened that day before Gargamel almost smurfed us. And I have been thinking an awful lot on it after you had your bad experience with Smurfette not returning her love to you. Well, ever since then, I somehow grew a new kind of love. A kind of love that almost seems to be... forbidden. Ever since I left your house that very night, I overheard you drowning in tears again which made my heart begin to break. I really wanted to smurf back in there and make things right for you letting you know that I'm here. However, I made a terrible mistake and went to Smurfette's to tell her how much she hurt you. And what happened next was the reason I should've not went to her in the first place. It turned out the reason why she rejected your love was because she was in love with some other Smurf... And it was me... You don't know the half of what went on while you were still in pain from what she did. My emotions were running wild and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to smurf away and smurf back to you as soon as possible. But my mind and my selfish acts played me for a fool. And I know you'd probably hate me for the rest of your life when I'm about to tell you this. I too had feelings for Smurfette like any other Smurf, and ended up having an affair with her that very night. I'm so sorry that I would end up hurting you like this, and I would give anything to take it all back. Because the real truth is, when I was at your house that night, and the work you've put so much to that gift you made her, I began to feel a sort of connection that I possibly had feelings for you. And I guess I was right all along. I just couldn't stop thinking about you after my encounter with Smurfette. With her, it only happened that one time because I was a jerk. But now I realized who my heart really belongs to. And the day I had almost kissed you, I really meant it... Handy... I love you... You and I have always been together through our early years as Smurflings up until this point today. My heart beats more than a thousand smurfs whenever you are around. The way you laugh, the way you smile, the way your voice sounds when others listen to your beautiful singing. Smurfette means nothing to me anymore. Yes, I was very jealous, but for the very wrong reasons. When I thought she would accept your love, my world turned upside down. I figured she would deserve a Smurf like you seeing that you are the best at everything. Smurf, I'm not even good at anything besides being the strongest Smurf in the village. You? It's like you can smurf anything you can set your mind to because of your qualifications with your 'handiness'. Me? I try, but I always seem to fail in the end. I can't even smurf up a decent letter like this one, but I could say how I really feel. When I look at you, I see perfection... well... sort of. I mean, well, with some of the inventions you create they sometimes tend to backfire. Like that one time you smurfed up that weather machine that would change the weather. Boy, what a day that was, heheh. Anyhow, what I really mean is whenever I see you, you're like the Smurf who could do no wrong, and yet I always seem to smurf up everything. But, if there's one other thing I'm able to do other than lifting weights and protecting our family, is that I can learn to 'love'. And I can sure smurf that like anyone can. And that's what I've should've done when I wanted to go back to you. Handy, I love you more than just being your best friend. And I love you more than if you were my baby brother. Handy... it's more than that... I love you... There's nothing else in this world that I want than to just be with you. If only you could ever forgive me for all the wrong I've done, but I know by now after what I written, you'd probably wouldn't... But if you did, I'd promise that I would do anything for you just to see you happy. Because seeing you feeling that way makes my life whole and my heart stronger knowing I have a special Smurf who I can love more than life itself..._

* * *

And once when Handy finished reading the letter, his hands shook and just stared blankly at it with his eyes beginning to glisten. Hefty soon came out from one of the other rooms and seen him standing in the middle of the bedroom.

"Babe, I've checked about every room and its all clear," he said as he entered the room.

But he didn't get a response. The muscled Smurf had wondered what was up while the little handyman still stood there.

"Handy...?"

Then he walked over to him slowly and with precaution, placed a hand gently upon Handy's shoulder. The little Smurf could feel his presence when he felt his hand brush against him. His heart began to flutter and beat much stronger now knowing that Hefty had loved him longer than that day with their sworn enemy. His eyes shut tight as a few droplets of tears escaped and ran down his cheeks. He placed the old, crumpled up letter close to his chest and felt his heart beating much stronger by the minute before he turned and hugged Hefty tight. Surprised, the body builder looked down to him as if he was holding on to his dear life. His body trembled more as he began to sob softly with his face buried deep in Hefty's strong chest. Hefty couldn't help but wonder why he was crying as he wrapped his big, masculine arms around him to sooth his beautiful ever-loving Smurf.

"Honey, what's wrong...?" Hefty said to him worriedly.

He stroked the back of his head softly to calm him down before Handy opened his eyes and decided to look up to him. Tears still drizzled down until Hefty lovingly wiped his tears away and then cupped his cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. The inventor didn't know what to say or how else to react as he looked upon his amazing lover. His eyes began to glisten more, but soon stopped crying. Then a few moments later, a smile formed on his soft, gentle face. His heart now was beating stronger than before as he suddenly kissed him on the lips affectionately, making Hefty somewhat very confused. But he accepts the kiss as it lasts for about a minute. Hefty had felt his heart beginning to race and soon felt the need to break the kiss so he could catch his breath. He looked straightly deep into the mechanic's blue eyes puzzled and wondered why he did so all of a sudden.

"What was that for?" he asked him.

Handy still didn't say a thing but looked up to him with an even brighter smile as if he was glowing. Then he looked down to the paper he still had in his hand and hand it over to him. Hefty looked to the paper curiously and soon took it from him wondering what was happening. And as soon as he read parts of the letter, his heart jumped and his mind hit him.

"W-where did you find this?" he quickly turned to him and asked.

"Right where we're standing," Handy finally spoke, still smiling.

Hefty was in near shock to believe he had almost forgotten that he actually written this letter and why he had thrown it away.

"Handy... I... I didn't mean for you to see this," he spoke nervously. "I mean I wanted to smurf it to you, but I just didn't have the heart thinking I wouldn't say it right or..."

"Hefty... it's alright..." Handy spoke to him softly. "This is perfectly clear as the stars at night. And it's already been done all this time. But sweetie... Did you really have feelings for me that night...? I thought you said that you first fell in love with me that day we smurfed some roots for Papa."

"That's because I didn't wanna tell you the real truth when I didn't tell you about Smurfette and me," Hefty sighed deeply. "I didn't wanna hurt ya knowin' I was gonna break it to you sooner or later when we were gone from home for so long."

"So... you were already in love with me even longer than before," Handy realized.

"Yeah... but then I smurfed it all up and-"

"Shhhh..." Handy quietly hushed the strong Smurf placing a finger close to his lips from going any further.

Then slowly, he moved his finger away and planted his lips onto his letting their kiss last for as if an eternity. Hefty's heart soon began to beat faster and stronger as Handy placed his hands up against his broad chest. The strongman later pulled the inventor closer into an ever-lasting embrace as their kiss had gotten deeper with both their hearts synchronizing in unison. Handy's cheeks flushed deep red while Hefty carefully slipped his tongue inside his mouth to taste him and make the kiss last even longer. Hefty's breath quickened as he breathed heavily through his nose before Handy's legs soon began to give out feeling weak. But before he began to slump to the floor, Hefty swooped him up into his arms and held him close without breaking their kiss.

Handy soon draped his arms around his shoulders and began to pant a little from their beautiful sensation. A small moan escaped from his throat while held onto Hefty a little tighter. His toes began to curl from inside his blue-denim overalls as the larger Smurf held him securely in his arms. Then he licked over Hefty's tongue, letting it roam wildly against his as some of their saliva kicked in mixing in with theirs. It was not long now until Handy broke the kiss to breathe in some oxygen. Some of their saliva drooled from between their mouths as they panted from their passionate kiss. Hefty's breathing was very uneasy for him to control when he heaved through his chest and blushed deeply. But after a while he managed to calm down and just looked dreamily into his Smurf's gorgeous eyes and smiled.

"If I had the time, I would've thought clearer of what else I wanted to say about you," Hefty sighed happily.

"Oh? You mean there was more you had wanted to smurf to me?" Handy smiled batting his eyes teasingly at him.

"Heheheheh, oh you're just too cute!" Hefty chuckled. "There's so much more I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how I would explain it all."

"Then tell me..." the mechanic said as he pulled his head closer to his where their foreheads would touch, "...when we're alone in our new home getting us 'settled' in...?"

"Ahh, I see where ya goin' on this..." the muscleman cocked an eyebrow in the most seductive way. "But first, we'll have to get the boxes in there before we can 'open up our packages'."

"Oh, Hefty..." Handy replied hoarsely letting out a chirr and holding him tighter.

_"I love you, Handy Smurf..."_ the strong Smurf whispered in his ear holding him closer.

_"And I love you, Hefty Smurf..."_ the engineer whispered back.

Then Hefty rubbed his nose against his affectionately which caused Handy's tail to waggle excitedly. Just how Hefty simply adored his reaction whenever he would let his tail wag to and fro? It always gives him a very warm feeling and makes him smile knowing how much Handy really loves him. He couldn't help but chuckle while he gazed down at his tail still wiggling as if Handy were a puppy.

"Let's get smurfin' before it gets dark," he said to him softly. "That way we can still have time to get things acquainted before we settle for the night in our new house."

In response, Handy just nodded slightly and rested his head peacefully close to his strong, chiseled chest and closed his eyes. He soon listened to Hefty's heart beating smurfy and strong, just like their love for each other. Hefty smiled until he carried him out the door and took a glance around his emptied house one last time. From outside the window, the sun was already starting to set out west in the village. In one hand, he still held onto the letter in his hand and held Handy closer. He looked down to him who was now sleeping comfortably once Hefty brought themselves back to their new home. And then, he drew out another sighed and smiled softly to him and gave him a soft kiss on his nose.

_"My beautiful Handy..."_ he whispered softly and soon finally left the house, closing the door behind them.

* * *

The End.


End file.
